Bayangan Semu
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Anggaplah saja aku sebagai bayangan semu-mu, hanya bisa di rasakan tapi tak bisa kau genggam. Kalau hasil itu cocok. Buanglah semua perasaanmu itu dan carilah pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu sampai menemanimu sampai akhir./ Maybe sequel "Tanpa Batas" milik Kak Aya./ Don'be silent reader, Mind to RnR./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bayangan Semu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Inspiration from Fic Aya-nee "Tanpa Batas", Maybe this is Sequel.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and Review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak ada gunanya diriku menangis bahkan menjerit-jerit untuk meminta dirinya kembali. Aku yakin dia ada didepanku … saat diriku dan anak kami mengunjungi makamnya. Dia ada di balik pohon itu. Tapi—kenapa dia mengelak dan menepis semua perkataanku.

Sudah lima tahun setelah pertemuan terakhir sekaligus sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Aku hanya menyimpan sisa benda yang akan menjadi kenangan antara aku dan dia. Diriku saja tak sanggup untuk menikah lagi walau banyak lamaran dari pria yang akan menerima aku dan Aya. Karena—aku masih mencintainya…

"_Kaa-san_ melamun lagi," suara gadis manisku menyentakkan diriku dari bayanganmu. Aku mencoba tersenyum dan mengadahkan kedua tanganku. "Kemarilah nak."

Gadis cantik berperawakan rambut hitam dengan iris _Emerlad_ hanya membalas senyumanku tanpa mendekat sedikitpun dari tempat dia berdiri. Aya Uchiha—kini genap berusia empat belas tahun, aku sangat bangga dengan kehadiran dirinya sekaligus pelipur laraku. Dia menyatat keberhasilan dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki dan pada akhirnya mendapat beasiswa sekolah di _International Konoha Senior High School._

"_Kaa-san_ tidak bisa melupakan paman itu ya?" tanya Aya—anakku.

Diriku hanya menatap langit-langit kamar sembari tersenyum kecut. "Bisa dibilang iya."

Kudengar hembusan nafas dari tenggorokannya, "bukannya aku tidak mempercayai _Kaa-san_. tapi—_Otousan_ sudah meninggal empat belas tahun."

"Tapi _Kaa-san _ yakin dia—_otousanmu_," lirihku.

Aya kemudian mendekatiku dan memelukku, "_kaa-san_ harus bisa merelakan kepergian _Otousan_."

"T-tapi…"

Anakku menatap lurus-lurus iris mataku. "_Otousan_ akan sedih kalau _Kaa-san_ seperti ini."

Aku melepas pelan pelukkan anakku dan mengambil pigura buram yang kusimpan di laci mejaku. "Ini, simpanlah. Kalau dengan ini membuat _Kaa-san_ bisa merelakan _Otousan_."

Gadisku hanya mengangguk paham dan meninggalkan diriku sendirian kembali di kamar. Tapi sebelum dia pergi—Aya mengucapkan perkataan yang kembali membuatku menangis dalam hati.

"_Ternyata Otousan tampan…"_

.

.

.

Sakura POV end

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bunyi dentuman jantung dari alat stetoskop berpacu kuat, wanita bersurai musim semi ini mendesah lega. Dia kemudian menjauhkan diri dan duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ya—dia sekarang seorang dokter di rumah sakit walau masih magang karena bangkit dari keterpurukan ditinggal oleh seorang suami—yang bahkan dia yakini masih hidup. Dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran walau usianya tidak muda lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanku, Sakura-_san_?"

"Syukurlah, keadaanmu sudah membaik. Sebaiknya banyak istirahat juga jaga pola makanmu," pesan Sakura menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi resep.

Gadis beriris _Sapphire blue_ tersenyum, "terimakasih dokter cantik. Oh ya, Aya itu anak dokter kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Aya itu anak dokter?"

Sambil memegang dagunya seolah berpikir, "dari warna matanya. Irisnya sama juga wajahnya secantik dokter tapi—rambutnya wara hitam. Apakah itu mirip ayahnya?"

Sedtik tangan Sakura menulis daftar pasien terhenti, "iya, rambutnya mirip ayahnya."

"Eh, apakah perkataanku menyinggung perasaan dokter," ucap pelan gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf.

"_Daijobu_, Fuyuko." Sakura menjawabnya dengan memasang wajah ceria hingga gadis bernama Fuyuko itu kemudian meminta izin kepada Sakura.

Setelah Fuyuko pergi dari ruangannya, pertahanan Sakura kembali lebur—dia menahan tangis lagi. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu…"

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu magang untuk hari ini selesai, Sakura segera merenggangkan ototnya yang pegal. Kemudian dia mengambil tas jinjingnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Seakan waktu berhenti—dia melihat sosok itu lagi. Sekali ini—dia menggeleng kepalnya untuk menghentikan mimpi itu tapi—kenapa ini terasa nyata.

Dia sedang berkonsultasi dengan dokter ahli bedah, sesaat Sakura melihat senyuman terukir darinya. Kemudian dia pergi dari sana, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas. Sakura memanggil namanya walau itu mustahil di dengar olehnya.

"Sasuke-_kun…_"

Hati Sakura bagai teriris-iris mendapati dia tidak berhenti, berulang kali dia memanggil namanya hingga enam kali dan pada akhirnya dia menghentikan kursi rodanya dan berbalik menatap tajam Sakura.

"Maumu apa nyonya?"

Seakan tercabik mendengar suara dingin darinya, Sakura menahan rasa panas yang menjalari di sudut matanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, apakah itu benar kau?"

"Sudah kubilang lima tahun yang lalu, kalau aku bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Kau salah orang, nyonya."

Sakura agak terperangah mendengar jawaban darinya, "kau masih mengingat pertemuan itu?"

"Terserah aku mau ingat atau tidak. Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, aku akan pergi."

"Aku bertanya padamu, kalau kau bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa kau disana? terus, aku melihat sangat jelas kau melihat kami bukan?" tanya Sakura dengan tarikan napas.

Pria itu mencibir pelan, "buat apa kau tahu alasanku, nyonya. Ini hakku, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan ini?"

"Aku percaya kalau kau adalah Sasuke-_kun_. Mengapa kau masih mengelak sih" paksa Sakura.

"Nyonya, aku bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Kau salah or—" ucapan pria itu terputus aikbat Sakura mendekatinya hingga jarak kurang dari 30 senti.

"Daripada kau mengelak dengan perkataanmu, tuan. Lebih baik kita tes _DNA_…" ucap Sakura menatap iris setajam bak elang pria tersebut.

"Memang apa untungnya buatku?" desis pria itu menepis paksa tangan Sakura yang mencoba memegang wajahnya.

Sakura tak kalah menatap tajam pria itu, "kalau kau menghindar berarti kau—adalah Sasuke-_kun_."

Pria itu berpikir ulang, dia juga tidak mau membongkar identitas yang sudah dia kunci rapat-rapat selama empat belas tahun. Dia sebernanya ingin mengelak dan kabur dari sini—tapi daripada wanita yang mengisi relung hatinya itu dulu memaksanya, lebih baik—

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu nyonya, aku akan menurutinya. Tapi—ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku—"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, "dua hari lagi kau harus datang kesini untung dites _DNA_. Kalau kau tidak datang—berarti kau seorang pengecut dan kuakui kalau kau Sasuke-_kun_."

Pria bermata _Onyx_ terdiam dan tersenyum miring, "aku akan datang."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Buat apa _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku datang ke rumah sakit hari ini?" dengus Aya.

Wanita musim semi ini menyeret anaknya datang ke rumah sakit tanpa memberitahu apa alasannya. Dia tidak ingin merusak momen langka ini walau terkesan pahit tapi—ini akan membuktikan kalau apa yang dia lihat ini tidak salah.

Mereka berdua menaiki _lift_ sampai di lantai dua, Sakura tanpa melepas genggamannya. Iris _Emerlad_-nya menyipit kesana kemari kemudian agak tenang di dalam hati mendapati pria yang—dianggap Sasuke-_kun—_datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Paman, kita bertemu lagi." Seru Aya menyentakkan paksa tangan ibunya dari tangannya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "ya, sudah lima tahun."

"Ngomong-ngomong buat apa paman kesini?" tanya Aya.

"Atas permintaan ibumu itu," sahut pria beriris _Onyx_ itu.

Aya segera menatap dan berkacak pinggang tepat dihadapan ibunya. "Sudah kubilang kalau _Otousan_ sudah meninggal." Ucapan Aya membuat hati pria itu teiris mendengarnya.

"Aya, dengarkan _kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ meminta dia untuk dites _DNA_," bentak Sakura.

"Lalu siapa yang akan dicocokkan tes itu dengan siapa?" tanya Aya.

Ingin sekali pria itu melerai mereka berdua yang merupakan cinta dan buah hatinya duu tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini dia urungkan segera. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi setelah lima tahun berlalu, dia bangga dengan wanitanya telah merawat buah hati mereka. Sembari dia tersenyum kecut karena dia meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya.

"Denganmu Aya, dia akan di tes bersamamu," seru Sakura.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau," kilah Aya.

Suara dingin pria itu membuat pentengkaran itu menciut seketika, "Aya, turutilah permintaan ibumu."

"Baiklah," sahut Aya.

Tak berselang lama, dokter yang menangani masalah _DNA_ itu memanggil mereka. Segera keduanya kecuali Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Berharap-harap cemas, Sakura duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menggigit bibir—alih menghilangkan rasa itu. Satu jam kemudian, pria itu keluar hingga kehadirannya membuat Sakura kaget karena dia sudah di depannya.

"Nyonya, kami sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi," ucap pria itu.

"Tapi, hasilnya belum keluar. Tolonglah tunggu sebentar lagi," pinta Sakura.

Pria itu mengelak, "maaf, aku sudah kukabulkan permintaanmu, Nyonya. Jadi, aku boleh pergi?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar, tuan?" tanya Sakura seraya menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menghindar," seru pria itu.

"Kalau begitu—" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"—Dengar, aku menuruti permintaanmu itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan urusan cocok apa tidak tes itu. Kalau nyonya bersikeras memanggilku Sasuke-_kun_, cukup sekali saja memanggilku. Aku muak mendengar nama itu di telingaku!"

"Aku tidak akan meminta memanggil nama itu. Hanya ingin kau menemaniku di sini sampai tes itu keluar," pinta Sakura lagi.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi." Ucap pria itu dan beranjak menjauh dari Sakura.

Kursi roda itu berhenti berjalan seakan pegangan kursi itu tertahan oleh Sakura.

"Aku mohon tuan…"

Pria itu menyentakkan tangan itu dari pegangan kursinya dan menyipit tajam ke arahnya, "cukup nyonya. Kesabaranku habis, jadi biarkan aku pergi. Sebelum itu, apa lagi permintaanmu?"

"Sekali saja, apakah kau Sasuke-_kun?_ Jawab saja, setelah itu—kau boleh pergi."

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan jarak mereka agak menjauh, "Anggap saja itu benar kalau aku adalah Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau kau percaya dengan itu, anggaplah saja aku sebagai bayangan semu-mu, hanya bisa di rasakan tapi tak bisa kau genggam."

Bulir-bulir mata menetes pelan di iris teduh Sakura, "ini kenyataan bukan?"

"Inilah takdir nyonya, kalau nyonya ingin sekali menganggapku adalah Sasuke-_kun_, anggap saja aku adalah bayangan semu saja. Juga, kalau hasil itu cocok. Buanglah semua perasaanmu itu dan carilah pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu sampai menemanimu sampai akhir. "

Ucapan terakhir dari pria itu membuat Sakura terjatuh dari lantai hingga tangisan mendera di iris matanya. "Ini tidak benar, kau adalah Sasuke-_kun_."

"Lupakanlah dan—terima kasih."

Wanita itu kemudian menegang mendengar sayup-sayup ucapan pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Pria itu menjauh dan tak peduli dengan Sakura yang terpuruk mendengar kenyataan ambigu yang ditanggapnya kalau dia adalah suaminya yang meninggal empat belas tahun yang lalu. Dia lari dengan mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri dengan ngebut dan seraya bergumam, "maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san_, hasil tesnya sudah jadi." Suara Aya membuat Sakura menghapus jejak air mata dari irisnya dan menatap anaknya memegang hasil berupa amplop cokelat.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka amplop itu dan hampir terhenti dengan ucapan Aya. "Mana paman itu?"

"Dia ada urusan penting," jawab acuh Sakura.

Aya mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban ibunya yang terbilang ketus, tadinya sempat berpikir kalau ibunya masih bersama paman itu. Ada yang terjadi dengan ibunya tapi Aya memilih diam. Dia juga merasakan ada ikatan yang tersembunyi antara dia dan paman itu, kenapa dia langsung menuruti ucapan paman itu padahal jelas-jelas ibunya yang meminta. Entahlah, dia ingin tahu apa hasil dari tes _DNA_ itu.

Seperti jatuh dari lubang, Sakura tak percaya dengan hasil yang tertera di kertas itu. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Apa hasilnya, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Aya mengambil kertas yang digenggam oleh ibunya.

Sakura berusaha ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini, dia ingin hilang ingatan supaya kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini tidak menggerogoti pikirannya. Pria itu benar… dia adalah Sasuke-_kun_. Di kertas itu tercetak jelas bahwa antara dia dan Aya cocok 100 persen hubungan ayah dan anak.

Dia teringat dengan ucapan dia—Sasuke-_kun_—yang kemudian membuat dokter muda magang itu berteriak sangat pilu…

"_Anggaplah saja aku sebagai bayangan semu-mu, hanya bisa di rasakan tapi tak bisa kau genggam. Kalau hasil itu cocok. Buanglah semua perasaanmu itu dan carilah pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu sampai menemanimu sampai akhir."_

.

.

"TIDAKKK!"

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Wulanz Aihara Uchiha a.k.a Tsurugi De Lelouch

Kakkk ayaaaa… maafkan diriku hasilnya benar-benar kacauuuu…. Padahal karya "tanpa batas" milik kak Aya itu bagus. Tanpa feel, semuanya kacau—idenya hampir nge-stuck. Aku harap ini sebagai penambah di archive saja.

_Don't be silent reader_

_Read and review my fic_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**11 October 2012, 20.04 p.m**_


End file.
